La revelación de la Noticia (Shamy)
by AbyMills
Summary: Una serie de eventos obligan a Amy a que le revele una noticia que ah estado ocultadole a su esposo el doctor Sheldon Cooper. Ubicada en los capítulos 12x17 y 12x18 (Podría contener Spoiler si aun no los has visto).


**La revelación de la noticia**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: La serie The big bang theory y sus personajes aquí mencionados No me pertenecen, simplemente han sido mi inspiración al escribir esta historia.

* * *

Luego del espectáculo que monto no tenía el valor de seguir en aquella sala, se sentía avergonzada ella no era impulsiva, pero las ganas de gritarle sus verdades a ese par la había sobrepasado, camino en dirección a la puerta

-Amy espera- escuchó como su esposo le llamaba

Decidió seguir su rumbo, Sheldon rápidamente la alcanzo, ella se giro y lo hizo de manera rápida, esto le provoco un gran mareo, afortunadamente Sheldon la atrapo casi en el aire

Se acercaron a una silla y el la coloco ahí suavemente

-¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntaba con impaciencia

Ella cerro sus ojos, afortunadamente el mareo había pasado rápido

-estoy bien- dijo casi en un susurro

-no Amy, claro que no lo estas te desmayaste, claramente debemos ir al médico y que te revisen- los presentes seguían ahí como meros espectadores, sus amigos tenían una cara de gran preocupación y para este punto Amy debía parecer un tomate sabia que sus mejillas estaban rojas, se sentía demasiada avergonzada

-no es necesario Sheldon, ya te dije que estoy bien- insistió ella

Sabía que él no se calmaría con aquella respuesta y no podía creer lo tonta que había sido, tendría que contarle la verdad a su esposo, estuvo repasando los posibles escenarios para contárselo pero jamás imagino que tendría que hacerlo en aquellas circunstancias

-yo insisto en que debemos ir a ver a un médico, aunque odio los hospitales solicito que vayamos-

-te diré lo que ocurre- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- estoy bien, el mareo fue un síntoma natural en mi estado- logro decir aquellas palabras al fin en voz alta

-¿estado? ¿Cuál estado? ¿De qué hablas?- decía el físico

-parece que su doctorado no ayuda a que descubra lo que ocurre eh doctor Cooper- dijo Penny en modo de burla

-Sheldon me refiero a mi estado de embarazo – en cuanto soltó aquellas palabras él se quedo completamente sorprendido, ella tomo sus manos- se que no habíamos planeado nada de esto, pero el bebe ya está aquí- y no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima

Sheldon rápidamente limpio aquella lagrima con la yema de sus dedos

-ven- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano, ciertamente debían hablar y necesitaban privacidad, ya no podían seguir ahí rodeados de los ganadores de premios nobel y demás invitados, ya ni siquiera importaba lo que ellos opinaran, el había recibido una noticia sorprendente, inclusive se sentía más feliz que cuando le anunciaron que estaba nominado a el premio nobel gracias a la superasimetria

Caminaron hacia una sala que se encontraba a la par, esta estaba vacía y podrían platicar tranquilamente

-¿hace cuanto lo sabes? – pregunto con curiosidad

-me entere una semana antes de que Bernadette y Penny se fueran a san Diego para la convención de ventas farmacéuticas y nosotros fuéramos a ayudar a Howard con los niños- dijo ella

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- cuestiono con algo de decepción en su voz

-no sabía cómo lo tomarías, actualmente estamos bastante presionados con todo esto de la superasimetria, haciendo mis cálculos descubrí que olvide tomar la pastilla, se que habíamos acordado que no tendríamos un bebe en este momento, inclusive tuve la idea de que encontraras aquel día en la biblioteca el libro de experimentos para bebes para ver si te ibas adaptando a la idea, aunque me alivio un poco el día que regresamos de la casa de Wolowitz y mencionaste que te gustaría tener bebes, yo no sabía cómo reaccionarias al enterrarte que seriamos padres- explico

Sheldon se acerco a ella y la abrazo, Amy lloro sobre su hombro se sentía ridícula, pero las hormonas estaban saliendo a flote, no podía evitar tener ganas de llorar, o presentar cambios de humor, tal vez ese haya sido un factor para que ella reaccionara de esa manera con Pemberton y Campbell

-se que estos días no han sido nada fáciles, supongo que yo también fui algo descuidado habíamos acordado que la protección seria mutua y si mis cálculos no fallan y sé que no lo hacen, este bebe fue concebido aquella noche de cita, nos dejamos llevar y yo no use el preservativo, así que ambos tenemos la culpa, puedo asegurarte que pasar el día haciendo experimentos con Halley y Michael me hizo plantearme la idea de tener un hijo, aunque no espere que fuera tan pronto estoy muy feliz de que esté ocurriendo- expresaba con felicidad

-Gracias Sheldon – dijo antes de besarlo

-aunque me alegra encontrar la respuesta a algo y dejar de pensar que estaba volviéndome loco- expreso

-¿de qué hablas?- pregunto con gran curiosidad ella

-Toda la semana eh tenido un terrible antojo de comer una banderilla, no quise hacerlo ya que no entraba dentro de la comida de mis horarios, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella comida, ahora empiezo a creer que podía ser alguna especie de antojo- explicaba mientras reía

Unos toques en la puerta los hicieron detener su charla

-¿chicos están bien?- preguntaba Leonard del otro lado de la puerta

Ellos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta

-estamos bien, no tienes de que preocuparte- decía Sheldon a su amigo

-me alegro- decía mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa- por cierto ¡Muchas Felicidades!-

-Gracias- decía Amy feliz

Y Leonard abrazo a ambos

Amy se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su bolso en el salón de la recepción, se sentía ridiculizada y no tenía valor para ir ahí por el

-cariño podrías ir por mi bolso, yo te espero en el auto- dijo ella

-¿Por qué no quieres acompañarme y despedirte de todos?- pregunto

Ella no dijo nada

-vamos- dijo el feliz mientras se tomaban de las manos

Al llegar ahí todos se acercaban a felicitarlos, Amy se pudo relajar al parecer nadie recordaba el show que ella había armado o simplemente decidieron obviarlo, como sea ella estaba contenta y recibía con ilusión todos los buenos deseos que le brindaban

-¿los acompañamos?- pregunto la pareja Hofstadter

-realmente Amy y yo debemos hacer una parada antes, les importa si nos vemos después en el departamento- dijo Sheldon

La pareja estuvo de acuerdo y se fue

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto Amy

-ya verás- dijo él con una sonrisa

* * *

-esta deliciosa- decía Sheldon quien comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en días

Amy realmente lo veía disfrutar de aquella banderilla, ella solo le había pegado unas pequeñas mordidas a la suya

-Gracias- dijo Sheldon quien ya había terminado su comida

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada

-por este maravilloso regalo- dijo mientras posaba su mano delicadamente sobre su vientre

Ella se lleno de ilusión ante las palabras de su esposo

-aunque sigo deseando que sean trillizos – dijo sin más

-no creo que sean tres niños Sheldon, pero iremos al médico y el podrá confirmarlo

-pero me gustaría que el número de hijos que tengamos sea divisible por tres- dijo con tono de niño pequeño

-yo solo quiero que este bien y nazca sano- dijo Amy

-eso es lo verdaderamente importante- aseguro el

Caminaron hacia el auto, estaban por comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas, no sabrían asegurar que otras sorpresas podrían recibir más adelante pero estaban felices de estar juntos.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
